


Yang Retak, Yang Hancur, Yang Lebur

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bit Surrealism I Think, Bit Unexplained Plot, But Still I Can't Decide, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by..., James Frey in his "A Million Little Pieces", Kid Sherlock, i am not sure
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Tentang yang retak, yang hancur, dan yang lebur. {#Octoberabble [Day 9 – Broken]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC; Harry Potter and any character in it © J.K. Rowling
> 
> This work of fiction is inspired by James Frey in his "A Million Little Pieces".
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 9 – Broken]}

Sesosok anak laki-laki berambut hitam ikal berjalan cepat. Nyaris seperti berlari, tapi lebih lambat. Kedua tangannya menangkup sesuatu. Mungkin itulah mengapa ia tak berlari. Apapun yang dipegangnya pasti begitu berharga. Sayangnya, ia diburu waktu. Dan kelihatannya anak laki-laki itu cukup cerdas agar benda yang dibawanya tidak—

 

_—terjatuh._

 

Bagai gerakan lambat. Namun sangat cepat. Dan detik berikutnya, ubin di atas peron stasiun bertaburan kepingan-kepingan kaca. Untuk sejenak, sang anak laki-laki terpaku. Ia hanya bisa diam membisu, melihat apa yang tersebar menutupi lantai. Hingga kesadaran merasuki benaknya.

“Tidak!” Ia berseru keras. Dan tubuhnya melorot ke bawah. Wajahnya yang tampan pias oleh ketakutan. Matanya tak henti membelalak. Dengan kalut, kedua tangannya berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan kaca yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Mengumpulkannya, seolah ia bisa menyatukannya kembali.

“Nak, apa yang kau lakukan?”

Suara kebapakan menembus telinga sang anak. Ia mendongak, namun netranya yang kabur oleh air mata tidak melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menyapa. Hanya tertangkap olehnya sosok aneh berambut putih dengan jenggot yang sama putihnya panjang nyaris menjuntai.

“Hati-hati!” Tuan Asing itu menegur, kemudian sudah berjongkok memegangi tangan si anak. “Kau bisa terluka.”

Dan si anak berambut ikal yang ketakutan menitikkan air mata. Berlinang pelan hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi isakan.

“Ini milik Ibumu?” Tuan Asing bertanya dengan sangsi. Si anak menggeleng pelan. “Milik ayahmu?”

Gelengan lagi, lalu suara lirih nan bergetar menjawab, “Untuk John.”

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan meraup beberapa kepingan kecil kaca. Lalu tanpa sengaja tersentuh secarik kertas di antaranya. Dan seulas senyum tersungging. Tapi alisnya melengkung sedih.

“Aku adalah Tukang Reparasi,” kata Tuan Asing itu. Si anak menarik tangan yang menutup mukanya. Matanya sembab namun sedikit ada percikan cahaya di sana.

“Anda bisa memperbaiki ini?” Ia bertanya dengan penuh harap. Si Tuan Asing menggeleng sedih.

“Sudah hancur menjadi berkeping-keping, Nak.” Ia mengangkat seraup kepingan kaca. “Ini di luar kemampuanku.”

Sinar di matanya meredup. Ia mengerjap pelan, kemudian menatap hasil kecerobohannya. Si Tuan Asing itu tersenyum menghibur. Ia menepuk-nepuk lembut pundak sang anak.

“Ini hadiah untuk temanmu itu?” Ia nampak berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat. “Ini untuk John?”

Si anak menggeleng. “John bukan temanku.”

Si Tuan Asing itu terperanjat. Ia menatap sang anak dengan kaget. _Tapi ia melihat kertas—_

“John—“ Rambut ikal si anak di hadapannya tertiup angin. “—itu _sahabat_ ku.”

 

 

 

John Watson menarik wajahnya dengan cepat. Sensasi dingin Pensieve masih terasa di permukaan kulitnya. Tapi, semua itu tidak lebih dingin dari perasaan yang merambati bagian tubuhnya yang lain—hatinya. Sosok bijaksana Dumbledore masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Kepala Sekolahnya itu sedang mengamatinya dengan seksama. John kehilangan kata-kata.

Seulas senyum sedih yang sama sekarang tertuju padanya. Dumbledore berkata pelan, “Kau melihat kertasnya, John.”

Ya. Ia melihatnya. Dan itulah mengapa.

Sebuah mainan kaca yang hancur dan retaknya persahabatan masa kecil; semuanya lebur dalam benak John yang sibuk menyesali keputusan bodohnya dulu.

 

 

 

 

**fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaak tanggal 9 itu ultah akun ao3 saya lhoooo...  
> udah setaun tapi baru bener2 aktif ao3 bulan kemaren /orz
> 
> I dunno why I write this. Saya hampir setengah sadar pas nulis gegara fokus ngebayangin adegan di stasiun itu. Dan I am not sorry karena ini agak sureal atau gimana. :''>


End file.
